


So, That's What FaceTime Is For

by bughead_nights



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_nights/pseuds/bughead_nights
Summary: Betty and Jughead find a new way to deal with their long distance relationship.





	So, That's What FaceTime Is For

So, That's What FaceTime Is For

            Betty dialed Jughead’s number and felt herself grow increasingly despondent with each ringtone.  It culminated in his voicemail and yet another reminder of how much it sucked being in a long distance relationship.  She knew it was for the best.  New York University was perfect for Jughead and his writing aspirations, and she would be hard pressed to find a better arts school than the Chicago Art Institute.  Still, she missed her boyfriend.  Phone calls weren’t enough.  She missed seeing him.  Touching him.  She thought back to his last visit and how they’d actually gotten a noise complaint from her neighbor.  She’d been mortified while Jughead laughed it off and said, “They’re just jealous.”

            Betty’s phone rang beside her and she scrambled to grab it, a wide grin spreading on her face when she saw that it was Jughead.  She clicked into the call and said, “I was worried you forgot about our phone call.”

            “Not a chance,” he said.  “How are things by you?”

            “Fine,” she said sinking further into her bed.  “I miss you.  When am I seeing you next?”

            “After finals, probably.  I don’t think I can swing anything sooner.”

            “Well, I miss you,” Betty said.  She turned on her side and murmured in a low voice, “I _really_ miss you, Jug.”

            He chuckled.  “I told you that there’s a simple solution to that, Betts.”

            “No.  We are not having phone sex.”

            “Well, then you’re on your own.”

            “It’s just so impersonal,” she said.  “Some disembodied voice saying things.  It’s weird.”

            “It’s not that weird.”

            “Call me old fashioned, but I like to actually see the person I’m having sex with.”

            Jughead was quiet on the other side of the phone, and she was about to ask what he was thinking when he said, “Hang up.”

            “What?”

            “Hang up your phone.  Or, hold on, I’ll do it.”

            The line went dead and Betty pulled the phone from her ear and frowned.   A second later it rang again for a Facetime call.  Betty laughed before clicking into the call.

            “I’m still not doing it,” Betty said, smirking as she saw the dismay that flitted over his face.

            “Come on, Betts.  You can see me now.”

            “Yes, but you’re not here with me.  Very different.”

            “Just pretend I’m there,” he said.  “Use your imagination.” He leaned toward the screen.  “Imagine me kissing your neck.  Right there at your pulse point.  Just how you like it.”

            Betty could feel exactly where his mouth was, but only murmured, “This is ridiculous.”

            “Now, I’m sucking lightly, just enough to make it sting.  And then I use my tongue.  Do you feel my tongue running along your skin?”

            Betty could feel her breathing quicken.  “No.”

            Jughead smirked.  “Yes, you can.  Remember I can see you, Betts.”

            She gave him a look and he laughed.

            “Now I’m slipping my hands under your shirt.  I’m running my fingertips against your skin.”

            Betty’s hands itched to trace the trail he was describing.  She could feel his touch almost as clearly as if he was there beside her.  It shouldn’t be this easy, but for some reason seeing him as he spoke to her made it real.  Deliciously real.

            “Take your shirt off,” Jughead said softly.  “Do it slowly.”

            This was ridiculous.  She couldn’t believe they were doing this, but she took her shirt off anyway, taking immense pleasure in the groan that came from him when he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

            “Palm your breasts.”

            Any sort of hesitance stripped away when she covered her breasts with her hands, arching slightly as her cooler hands met the warm skin of her chest.  She kneaded them roughly, eyes drifting shut as the pain sent a familiar jolt to her center.  When she opened her eyes Jughead was watching her intently.  It was incredibly erotic and she leaned forward, giving him a better view as she pushed her breasts together. 

            “Imagine my mouth on them.”

She heard him unzip his pants as she captured one of her nipples with her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the stiff peak.  She did the same with her other breast before looking up at the screen.  Jughead was breathing hard, eyes hooded as he watched her play with herself. 

            “Tell me what to do next,” she said in a low voice. 

            “Scoot back,” he said after a moment.  “Let me see all of you.”

            She propped her phone against the pillows and then moved back on the bed until he said, “There.  Stay right there.  Spread your legs.”

            Betty slowly spread her legs and the damp material of her underwear pulled tighter against her center.  His voice almost sounded desperate as he said, “Take off your underwear.  Take it off.”

            Betty lifted her hips, knowing it was cruel to take them off that way, but enjoying the way her boyfriend’s eyes darkened.  He leaned forward as she spread her legs again and slid a finger through her wetness.  She closed her eyes, losing herself as she took her familiar route between her legs.  It wouldn’t take long now, but she made herself stop.  She didn’t want this to go too fast.  Instead, she slid her hand out to the inside of her thigh and asked him, “What do you want to do to me?”

            “So many fucking things, Betty.”

            “Tell me.”

            “First, I’d tease your nipples more until the lightest touch almost makes you come.”

            “Like this?” she asked, tweaking and pulling at her nipples.

            “Yeah, just like that,” he said.  “Then, I’d kiss my way down your body until I was between your legs.”

            “Right here?” she asked, pressing her finger against her clit.  Her hips jerked in response and she stifled a moan as she did it again and Jughead moaned, “Yeah, right there.  Right there.  Fuck.”

            “Are you fingering me yet?”

            “No,” he said.  His voice was tight, and she could tell that he was fighting to maintain his composure.  “I’m sucking your clit.”

            She moaned at the visual, rubbing her thumb rougher against the bundle of nerves.  She could feel the tension building.  She was close, and by the quickening of Jughead’s breath, he was, too. 

            “I want to feel you,” Betty breathed out.  “I want you inside me.”

            “Finger yourself,” he said roughly.

            She slid one finger in and pumped it in and out a few times before adding a second.  She increased the pace while she continued to apply pressure to her clit.  Her orgasm was building fast and she dug her heels into her bed as she bucked her hips against her hand. 

            “Look at me,” Jughead said in a strangled voice.  “I want to see you when you come.”

            She struggled to hold his gaze as she worked toward her finish.  Her head fell back when she came, but she kept his gaze, watching him come a moment later, the sound of his groaning only intensifying her orgasm.  She continued to rub her clit roughly, riding the orgasm as long as she could.

            Betty laid back on the bed, closing her eyes as she slowly came down from her orgasm.  She chuckled when she heard Jughead say, “You’re killing me with that position.”

            She sat up and grabbed her shirt before pulling it back over her head.  She picked up her phone and put it at eye level.  Jughead grinned lazily and said, “I’m really glad you don’t have a roommate anymore.”

            “I’m pretty grateful for that, too, right now.”

            Jughead ran his tongue over his lips.  “So, same time tomorrow?”


End file.
